My shared dream
Have you ever dreamed of a friend inside the same dream as you or a random stranger? Well, I sure have and it was a very terrifying experience. Also, the fact is that the person wasn't somebody I knew. It happened in my childhood when I was 8 years old. Before going to bed I was talking about dreams to my parents. They had very interesting topics about them and some sounded horrific or happy and such. But the dream that stood up from the others was my father's lucid dream. In his dream, he had control over everything. He could fly, build things, and answer every problem in every subject and more! But it soon turned rather dark and scary. Close to the end of the dream, it was night but the stars were nowhere to be seen. At this point, my father lost all control that he had and the darkness of the night became darker, and all the lights and light sources were all fading away. My father was on a street out of nowhere. What was next to the road were crops. My father started hearing echoing footsteps in front of him. My father called out to the person, but instead of getting a response the footsteps became faster. At this point, my father had this overwhelming feeling of fear. He attempted to outrun the person, but the footsteps always seemed to get closer. My father gave in and turned around, and what he saw was a man standing 1-meter in front of him with a large smile and eyes staring intensely at my father's gaze. My father screamed, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" The man finally replied, "I want to show you something..." The man pointed next to my father, still smiling. This is when my father saw me lying on the floor in the crops smiling, most likely dead as my eyes seemed lifeless and white as snow. Then he woke up in shock. He still had that feeling of fear, so he locked all entrances to the house. I had a dream of the same man standing in front of our doorsteps smiling, and he asked me to come closer. I did not want to, but that man somehow controlled my movements. When I was 1 meter from him he told me, "What I like about dreams is stealing the life out of others. All the power goes to me." His eyes seemed to turn white and he started to look thinner. I could also hear screams coming from behind him inside the house. His last word was, "I have become immortal and no one can stop me. Dreams aren't made up; they are all real." Then he laughed like a maniac. He grabbed me by the neck, and I woke up. My mother was gone and the door was left opened. I never saw her again, but I never saw this man either. Please, if you see him, wake up. Category:Horror Category:Stories Category:Good tails doll